Do You Want To Know A Secret?
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Blaine has been acting strange towards Kurt and as he comes to Kurt's house to help him study for a test he ends up revealing his secret. Kurt's reaction is drastically different than Blaine expected.


After Kurt transferred back to McKinley he and Blaine had spent every possible day after school and every weekend together. They hung out with Mercedes and Sam, studied in Kurt's room, or watched TV with Finn at the Hummel-Hudson's lately Blaine had done what he could to just keep them in Kurt's room - not to study, but to make out. Not that Kurt minded, it was nice to push away the books and everyone hovering over them to just be together. But the thing was that it was like Blaine was trying to find excuses to do it. Like suggesting to watch a movie, and then when they were sitting in the dark behind closed shades he would start kissing Kurt on the neck, or stroking him in various (but innocent) places, till they ended up missing the movie from being so absorbed in each other. Or when they were sitting on Kurt's bed talking about their day he would just lean in and kiss him and try to keep it seemed kinda strange as up until now Blaine had been the one holding back. In the beginning it had been Kurt who had to take initiative to more than a kiss on the cheek, or to even hold Blaine's hand. Actually it was so much that the first few weeks Blaine didn't even sit next to Kurt when they were sitting in the living room at Kurt's place. It was like he was afraid that Kurt's dad would catch them being too close or looking at each other in an inappropriate way.

Blaine had promised to come over tonight, and they were gonna have the house to themselves. They had planned to study as Kurt had a big history test coming up on Monday, and as it was Friday he was planning to study it properly through. Blaine always got top grades in history so he had assured Kurt that he would help him do great hadn't seen each other since Wednesday so Kurt was starting to miss him. They had only had a few brief conversations on the phone, but for some reason Blaine never had time or he was too tired to talk whenever Kurt called him, which was starting to make him a bit uneasy.

Finn was away at some football camp where he was staying all weekend, and their parents was at some party and had said that they didn't expect to be home till late was 7 o'clock and the house was dark. Kurt was sitting on his bed with history notes spread all over the place. He was so frustrated. He kept messing up the dates and names, and kept putting important people in the wrong places.

"Wow… that is a lot of notes!" Blaine was standing in the shadow of the open door leaned against the doorframe."Jesus! You scared me! I didn't hear you coming." Kurt was startled by Blaine's apparition. In the middle of his studying he hadn't heard his car, or even the door downstairs, so it took him a second to get his heart back to normal pace again."Sorry, I thought you heard me closing the door. You did tell me to just come up, right?" Blaine sounded a bit insecure now but Kurt just nodded and waved him into the room as he started making space for him to sit on the bed.

"Blaine… what's… what's going on with you?" Kurt was taken aback when Blaine entered the light of the was wearing his Dalton uniform but his hair was a mess. It seemed as if he hadn't shaved today - a slight tint of a scruff was starting to appear on his upper his shirt was only tugged loosely down in his pants and his tie were askew. He didn't look like himself at all; Kurt had never seen him look like this.

"I… I've just been having some rough days. I haven't slept that well, and I've been stressed… _about school_." He said the last words in a hurry, as if he didn't want Kurt to think that there could be other reasons for him to be stressed out.

"But… then… do you… I don't know, are you too tired to study with me tonight? Because I can do that alone if you want. Then we can just hang out tomorrow, and you can go home and get some sleep." Kurt was a bit frustrated about the fact that Blaine probably wouldn't be able to help him out because he felt that he was on deep dark water with this, but he thought it way more important for Blaine to get some rest.

But Blaine's expression changed immediately. He hurried over to the bed to sit next to Kurt and take his hand.

"No… no… I just… I wanna spend the night with you… wait… that came out wrong. You know what I mean. Right?" Blaine's eyes were glistening strangely in the dim light as he squeezed Kurt's couldn't help but blushing when his mind instantly hurried to the way Blaine had not meant they could spend the night together.

"Are you sure? Cause it's a really heavy load to focus on, and I really think I need a break right now. I've been reading the same chapter over and over again for the past hour." Blaine looked down at the book on the bed next to them before he picked it up. He didn't exactly look engaged in the subject and his eyes were just flickering over the text not seeming to read it.

"It's okay. It's okay. I promised to help you, so that's what I'm gonna do. Give me your notes on this chapter." His voice was soft as he stretched out his hand for the notes. But even though he took up the promise he had given earlier that week it was still as if he wasn't really present.

Kurt handed him the notes before leaning against the headrest of the bed. He felt exhausted. He had been working on this since he got home around 4, only interrupted by saying goodnight to his dad and Carole before they left, and half an hour off to watch Project Runway. Now he picked up his other history book to see if he could get some notes for that while Blaine scribbled down notes and corrected the ones Kurt had already written.

As they sat there Kurt had a feeling that something was off. Not like it used to be. Blaine kept sending him gazes whenever he thought Kurt wasn't looking. But Kurt caught him, and he also noticed that he crossed out and had to write all over again an unusual number of times. And then there was his entire appearance. Kurt couldn't help focusing on how ruffled he was definitely going on, but he was afraid to ask. He didn't want to stuck his nose into something that Blaine didn't want to share with him.

After having sat there reading for around an hour he felt like his head was gonna explode, so he announced that he was gonna get some water. When he got back Blaine was sitting with his forehead supported by his hands while staring down at the book, only Kurt could tell that he wasn't reading. His eyes were staring blankly at the same spot on the page.

He let himself dump down on the bed at the opposite end of Blaine to face him. He didn't go back to reading, he just sat there looking at him, wondering how long it would take for Blaine to realize that he was being observed.

After what felt like forever Blaine looked up from under his eyebrows. And then everything suddenly went very fast; Blaine almost threw aside the book as he sat on all four to crawl across the bed and let his lips crash onto Kurt''s brain shut down for a few seconds before he let his arms around Blaine. He knew that this shouldn't happen. He had to study, the test was only a few days away. But damn it felt so good to have Blaine kiss him like this. It felt different than the way it usually did. Normally their kisses were sweet and innocent. But this… this was way more powerful and strong. There was more force behind Blaine's movements as he let his left hand run down to Kurt's hip to try and pull him closer.

But from one second to another everything changed. Blaine pulled himself away in lightning speed to sit back down on the bed looking down in the floor. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes opened and closed rapidly.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm… I'm sorry, Kurt. Let's just… let's just study." He grabbed a handful of notes before he scratched out something and started writing again.

But Kurt didn't go back to reading. He just sat there looking at Blaine in shock. He had no idea what had just happened, but he was pretty sure that it wasn't Blaine's phone he had felt in his pocket.

"What… what just happened?" Kurt shook his head a bit as if he had to shake his brain back where it belonged. Blaine kept staring down in the paper, but Kurt knew that he had heard him. He had seen his eyes react and his lips twitch at the sound.

"Blaine… please look at me when I am talking to you." Kurt crossed the bed pushing the papers aside to sit directly in front of Blaine. Now there was no way he could escape this conversation."Please… you've been acting so strange all night, and I am starting to get worried about you. Would you please talk to me about what's going on?" He forced Blaine's chin up with the tip of his index finger to make sure that he was gonna be present with both eyes and ears."I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_ that I've been acting weird. I've just been… feeling weird, lately. Could we please just… forget about it, and get on with your homework?" His eyes were flickering around the room to avoid meeting Kurt's. They still seemed glassy and it was as if a million of secrets were hiding behind them - or maybe just one huge secret?

Kurt's brain went overboard when he noticed that. Wasn't this the way people acted when they were having affairs? Mood swinging and either overly interested or no interest at all, distracted and trying to avoid discussing subjects of matter. He felt his stomach curl up to a knot and his lower lip trembling from the thought of Blaine seeing someone behind his Blaine wouldn't do that. Never. _Would he_?

"But if something's bothering you, why wouldn't you tell me?" He didn't dare look him in the eyes, so instead he focused on the bedpost behind him."I can't. You would think I'm insane. I just… I just _can't_, okay?" He held up his hands as if to ask Kurt to back off so he did. He let himself move a little back, but he was still close enough to be inside Blaine's comfort zone -this wasn't over yet. He still had no idea what to think about it all, and he was afraid what the outcome might be.

"_Insane_? But… I would never think that about you. Ever. Give me a chance here, would you…" His words sounded more blaming that he intended them to, but he was getting more frustrated by the minute. Blaine's secrecy was killing him and he just wanted to shake him till he would open up.

Blaine looked down at his hands in his lap and started to blush. When he looked back up at Kurt it was like a fire had been lit behind his eyes, which suited the red tint in his cheeks opened his mouth as if to reply, but hesitated and closed it again before he reached to take Kurt's hands in his.

"Do you _promise_ me that you won't judge me? Will you _promise_ me that you won't run away if I tell you this?" He looked anxious. As if this was the moment his entire life had built up to."Of course I won't. Please just say it already. You're scaring me!" It was true. The whole direction of the conversation was starting to scare him, and he was suspecting that if Blaine didn't say something soothing real soon he was gonna be swallowed a lump in his throat before he closed his eyes and opened them again before he started to explain.

"It's just that… lately I've been having these… feelings. Feelings that… aren't really appropriate. In the beginning I could just tune it out… but now it's getting more and more, and I can't stop thinking about it. It's been keeping me awake, and it disturbs my studying. Lately it's even happening in school." His entire face was red now, all to his ears and everything. Kurt himself just felt like he resembled a huge question mark right now. He had no idea how to react about this. Should he continue being scared, or should that in some way ease his mind?

"I don't understand… what exactly are you telling me here? What… _inappropriate feelings_ are you talking about?" Kurt's voice was weak but he had to ask. He was afraid that if he didn't push Blaine to come clean he would never say it.

"I… _want you_, Kurt. I can't stop thinking about you. All the fucking time. You're on my mind 24/7. I keep picturing you… doing things. To me. Letting _me_ do things… to you. You are just so… goddamn sexy. When we make out… I just wanna rip off your clothes. And just… I'm gonna stop now. And leave. Go home." He started to get up from the bed when Kurt grabbed around his wrist to keep him from leaving.

"Don't go. Stay. We should talk about this. I… I want you too." Kurt felt as if it was someone else who let out the words from his mouth as he forced Blaine back to sit on the bed in front of him. His face was burning red hot and he had no intention on trying to reestablish the before needed eye contact."I… I just want you so fucking bad. You do something to me, Kurt. You make me feel things I have never felt before. Think thoughts I have never dared thinking before. I can't help it…" Blaine let his chin drop to his chest and it sounded as if he was laughing at his own words. As if he thought they sounded ridiculous and idiotic.

"Blaine… I don't know what to say to you. This is… wauw, it's so… it's pretty much to take in right now. But… I do want you too. I wanna do stuff to you! I wanna feel you. Touch you. Have you touch me. _Feel your skin on mine_." Kurt felt so out of place and awkward. He wanted to clasp his hands to his mouth. He didn't know where all this came from. It was like he couldn't stop himself. As if the reasonable filter of his brain had broken down and let his lust center run crazy trough his mouth.

Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt. An awkward smile spread across his face before he went back to looking anxious. An expression Kurt had never seen on Blaine's face before appeared. Blaine sat straight up to face Kurt completely. His eyes forced Kurt's to stare into his. There was no way out of this now. He had to do it. He had been wanting to do this for so long but hadn't had the guts. It was now or never.

"Kurt. _Do you want to fuck me_?"

When he asked the question Kurt couldn't help noticing that his eyes were shining and his lips seemed unusually pink and moist, almost wet. As he looked more closely he realized that the top button of his shirt wasn't closed and his red and blue tie had been shoved more crooked during their study time. Normally he would never have admitted this… but the vague hint of a beginning scruff on his boyfriend's upper lip was looking pretty sexy. He had always been against any kind of untidy and messy appearance - it made a person look unstable. But Blaine… Blaine made it look so… it turned him on so cocktail of all of those things made Kurt's brain boil to mush and he lost all self-control. The words "_Do you want to fuck me_?" were ringing in the back of his head. Running through his body like a wildfire. It was like Blaine's voice slowly hit every single cell his body was made of.

He didn't care about the books, he didn't care about the papers, he didn't care about his test; he almost jumped over the bed to attack Blaine with his lips. He let his fingers tangle in the dark hair as he wrapped his legs smoothly around Blaine's waist and let his tongue found it's way into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine's hands were desperately fumbling their way around Kurt's body trying to touch every inch of him, but his clothing were only in the way. He wasn't sure how far it was okay to stretch his luck so he let his hands concentrate other places instead - cupping the crown of his head with one hand, letting the other rest on his lower back to pull him breathing got synchronically heavier and before Kurt realized what he was doing he was fumbling with the buttons on Blaine's white dress shirt. Blaine took that as an invitation to let his right hand slide up under Kurt's shirt where he let his palm feel the soft skin underneath the didn't have the patience to open all off the buttons, so as soon as he had enough open he started dragging the shirt out of the grey pants to get his left hand in, so he could let it slide on Blaine's back to dig his nails into his skin.

Kurt felt himself getting harder and it was almost unbearable to let his pants stay on. To

distract his attention he let his right hand slide down between them where he started rubbing Blaine's crotch. When he placed his hand firmly and felt how hard Blaine was it almost gibbed in him. He had never expected it to feel so great to touch anyone he met Blaine Kurt had never considered sex as something he would do. It had been this nasty thing straight couples were doing, and he wouldn't even try to imagine himself naked with someone. But then Blaine came along. And then they started being close, started going out, and had make out sessions in his room - which changed the perspective completely. He had started thinking about touching Blaine places he never usually even thought about as existent, and he started thinking about how it would feel to have Blaine inside him. And now he just wanted to let all of these thoughts be brought to just needed to feel Blaine's naked skin right now. He couldn't wait any longer. The tension was fiery under his skin and his thoughts were clouded.

Panicking he started opening the last buttons of Blaine's shirt to rip it off him, so he could start kissing his naked skin down his shoulders, as he let his fingers find their way down the hem of Blaine's pants. But it still wasn't enough. He needed placed his hands on Blaine's bared chest to push him down in the bed where he sat himself on his thighs. There he started to open his belt, but as he just got it open and began working on the zipper Blaine stopped his hands.

"Kurt… you don't… you don't have to do this for me. It's… it's okay. I would never force you into anything." His breathing was forced but his face was first Kurt was confused, but it didn't take him more than a nano second to make up his mind on how to respond to bent in over Blaine to put his lips down all close to his ear where he just breathed heavily into Blaine's ear. He slowly let his hand slide down Blaine's stomach to go down his pants outside his boxers and take a firm, but gentle, grip around everything down there as he quietly whispered:

"_Do you want to fuck me, Blaine Anderson_?"

He let his tongue out and made it take a slow trip; from the top, down the rest of Blaine's ear, before he let his teeth bite softly into his earlobe. This made Blaine shiver under him, which made Kurt even more aroused.

Blaine hurried to pull Kurt's blouse off over his head and throw it on the floor or whatever it hit. It didn't let his hands down to start opening Kurt's pants which took a frustratingly lot of effort._ Damn buttons being in fashion instead of zippers_. But after what felt like an eternity he got them up and started dragging them down around Kurt's hips. Blaine's motions were desperate, but he was so afraid that he was gonna hurt Kurt if he wasn't more careful. It was just hard to keep his head clear in this situation.

Blaine hadn't even noticed but Kurt had got his pants down too and now they just needed the last pull to be completely off. Both of them hurried to get their pants off and now only two thin layers of delicate fabric were separating their bodies.

They were lying on top of all the papers and books spread over the bed but they didn't care. They were next to each other, almost let his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek before he kissed him passionately with a fierce that he had never felt before. Then he pulled himself away from Kurt's face to look him in the eyes with a more concerned look.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Are you ready? Because if you ask me to stop I _will_ stop. I can wait. _I promise_." He let his thumb stroke Kurt's rosy cheek as he kept up the eye contact without even blinking. He wanted to make sure that Kurt understood that he really meant it, regardless of how much he felt that he was gonna explode.

"I know that, Blaine. I know that… but I wanna do this. I... want you. If any of us change our mind we can always stop, right. I just… frickin' want you. P_lease touch me_." At the sound of Kurt's words a wide grin spread across Blaine's face before he was over him in a deep kiss, his hand on it's way down to Kurt's boxers.

He placed his hand outside the soft fabric but Kurt grabbed his hand to slowly guide it down his boxers where he made Blaine's fingers close around his hard dick. By the touch of Blaine's palm around him they both let out a noise that was mix of a squeal and a moan. They both smiled against each other's kisses as Blaine slowly started to swipe up and down around every stroke Kurt felt it as if a burning sensation was headed for his crotch. In the beginning it was awkward and uneven, but after a few seconds Blaine found the rhythm in his wrist and Kurt's brain started to shut down. It didn't take long till he decided that he had to get off his boxers to make more room for Blaine to work with. One fluid movement did the trick, which made the feeling of Blaine touching him even better; more free.

"Blaine… shit. Stop. _Stop_." Kurt grabbed a hand around Blaine's to stop him. This caused Blaine's hand to fly away as if he'd burned his hand on a hot stove."I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry_. Did I hurt you? Didn't you like it?" His eyes were wide and scared as he looked at Kurt."Are you serious? It was… so damn good. That's the problem. If you kept going I was gonna come. And… I don't want it to end yet. You're so good." He kissed Blaine lightly on the lips before he pushed him down to lie on his back.

"I wanna try something. Can I try something?" Kurt bit his lower lip as he let his hand trade up and down Blaine's rib cage. Blaine's expression was intrigued and curious as his eyes ran from Kurt's eyes to his lip-biting and then back to his eyes."Right now you can do anything you want to me. _Anything_." He chuckled awkwardly under his breath, but there was no doubt that he really meant it, so Kurt stretched his arm out to take the glass he had put on the night stand previously that night. He gulped in one of the ice cubes to let it melt enough on his tongue for him to be able to still talk. The ice was so cold in his mouth that it was almost painful because of the heat his body contained at this very moment.

He moved down over Blaine's legs with a teasing look in his eye before he started dragging down Blaine's boxers. Blaine shut his eyes closed and gripped around the bedspread and a crumpled of piece of paper next to him. He just knew that he was gonna need something to hold on to from what was going to happen truthfully enough; Kurt bent down and let the ice cube on the tip of his tongue hit Blaine's head.

"Kurt! DAMN!" The cool sensation made Blaine do an in volunteer move of his hips so Kurt surprised pulled back a little before he had to stop a giggle. He closed his eyes and made his lips sink down around Blaine's head before he slowly took him all into his mouth. It wasn't till now that he realized what he was doing. He could never have thought of taking anyone in his mouth like this before. He'd always thought it sounded gross and uncomfortable - but now that he had taken in Blaine completely it actually appeared fun in a sexy way. He gained the excitement to strive to do it better.

Kurt let his tongue trace the veins up and down the shaft of Blaine's cock. Meanwhile he let the finger tips of his right hand slide teasingly up and down Blaine's thigh before Blaine caught his hand and let their fingers was breathing heavier than ever and he was letting out noises that sounded as if he desperately tried holding in his moan and groans.

The faster Kurt was moving his head the harder it was for Blaine to keep his hips from thrusting into the back of Kurt's throat. Instead he let his free hand to tangle his fingers in Kurt's hair where, without thinking about it, he took a hard grip around his locks and forced him to move harder instead of faster for a brief moment, before he let his hand caress down Kurt's head and down over his neck.

He could feel it now. It was gonna happen if Kurt didn't stop. Every drop of blood in his body was streaming towards his crotch like an outburst of a volcano."Kurt… fuck… soon. You need to… fuck, you're so good… almost." Blaine had to shot out the words between his gasps as his hand frantically touched everywhere on Kurt he could reach which was limited to his hair, his neck and his jaw line.

But Kurt didn't stop. He wanted to taste it, to know what it was like to let his mouth be filled by Blaine shooting down his as on cue Blaine thrust up his hips to make his head hit the roof of Kurt's mouth as he squeezed Kurt's hand till their fingers felt almost blue from the was when Kurt felt it; hot liquid filling his mouth and he had to swallow faster than ever. He desperately tried to swallow it all, but he knew that he didn't succeed because he felt something hot streaming down his chin as he let his tongue take a last turn up the shaft and the tip of his tongue over the line of Blaine's head, before he sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

He looked at Blaine whose eyes were closed, his chest heaving up and down from the need for air. He was so beautiful as he lay there, a thin layer of sweat covering his entire body, his hair a complete accident and a wide smile on his crawled up to lie next to him, their faces so close that their noses almost touched. His lips felt swollen and sore, but all he could think of was how he could feel Blaine's rapid breathing on his face.

"How the…. How did you learn how to do that?" Blaine opened his eyes and it was very visible that he was incapable of removing the smile on his face. He turned to lie on his side and Kurt felt something wet and sticky on his thigh as Blaine's head hit him when he moved all close to Kurt. Blaine let his hand slide from Kurt's hip and down the lower of his back before he kissed him.

The kiss felt like a blessing against his pounding lips. He had been dying to kiss Blaine after he had got up to lie on the pillow next to him, but he had been afraid that it would have been to cross the line. But now Blaine was kissing him with a passion like their first kiss ever and Kurt felt that he could relax even, though he felt harder than ever.

"You're still not done are you?" Blaine said the words silent and rasp against Kurt's lips both of their eyes closed. Kurt was a bit insecure to say no, but he couldn't exactly hide it as his stiff cock was being pressed hard against Blaine's hip, so he merely shook his head and let out a heavy breath before Blaine teasingly bit Kurt's lower he let his hand run down over Kurt's butt before he started to kiss down his shoulder.

"Now it's my time to try something. If you'll let me?" He kissed Kurt's shoulder once more before he went down to push Kurt to lie on his back so he could get better access. But instead of sitting on top of Kurt's legs he slowly made them part to sit between them instead. He bent down to take all of Kurt in in one big mouthful. This came as a complete surprise for Kurt and made him twitch; his shoulders raising a bit from the bed under him. Blaine tried remembering everything Kurt had done while blowing him that had him feel so good. It was just so hard to think when it was so fucking hot to have his dick in his mouth. Eventually he got an even rhythm in his moving up and down, and he found a way to let his tongue participate in the game. But just as Kurt's moaning noises started to rise in volume Blaine let his hand up to take grab around Kurt's cock. There he let his index and middle finger up the shaft so that he took them into his mouth too. It didn't take long till they were all wet. Blaine released his grip, his mouth still moving up and down while he forced Kurt to lift his leg. In one smooth movement Blaine left his index finger enter Kurt.

"Shit! Blaine! Yes…" He let his fingers run through the dark curls as he moved his leg to let Blaine have better work space. How on Earth could it be that this was feeling so amazing?He could feel Blaine's finger moving inside him while he tightened his lips around his cock and Kurt just wished for this ecstasy to never go away.

"Yesss… more. Blaine please… don't stop. Please, it feels so good!" He hammered his palm down in the mattress from not knowing what to do about himself. He felt sweat starting to drip down his face from his forehead when Blaine let his middle finger slide inside him too. It was too much. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Blaine… it's… now… coming. _Now_…" He didn't have the air to speak a full sentence, but he thought he had to at least send out a warning. But Blaine just got faster and sucked even harder, tightened his lips even more and let his tongue play with his head.

It was going to happen any minute now. It felt as if his skin was tightening around his cock, and the feeling of Blaine's tongue and wet lips made his eyes roll back in his skull. If he didn't know better he could have sworn that flames were licking up his entire body. Then it happened.

His heart felt as if it was gonna pound out of his chest, light spots started to dance in front of his eyes and a feeling of his brain falling into a dark pit filled him. It was as if every liquid drop in his body were flooding down toward Blaine, and he was afraid that he was gonna melt from the explosion filling his boyfriend's felt the sucking feeling of Blaine swallowing as hard as he could before he carefully pulled out his fingers and released his lips from around Kurt's dick. He kissed his head and then he kissed he's inner thigh from the mid and up before he returned to lie next to his boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes were closed; a darkness filled with colored stars dancing on the inside of his eyelids and he thought that he could hear their hearts do a simultaneous racing symphony. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning, he was just lying there feeling his body on fire and Blaine dumping down on his back next to him.

Kurt had to catch his breath. He had no idea how he was ever supposed to breath properly again. It was like he had run forever and ever and only now had gotten the chance to slow down to take in the needed oxygen. For some reason he had a hard time believing that his body were assimilating 1 liter of oxygen per 20 liter he heaved in - he didn't even believe that he took in 20 liter right now.

He shook his head when he felt a sudden chill run through him, and he was suddenly very aware that he was completely naked. That they both were. He turned his head to face Blaine. Blaine was lying with his head resting on his elbow as he was gazing at Kurt with wide starry eyes and a smile on his lips. His face was flushed and his lips were swollen and almost completely red. Kurt reached his hand up to wipe away a little sperm in the corner of his mouth.

"I need to get dressed." He had no idea what else to say. He felt suddenly awkward and didn't know what to about himself and the entire situation. But Blaine shifted to look sad and disappointed.

"Really? Already?" His voice were rasp and his words didn't sound like they used to. There was a sense of pleading behind his words as he moved closer."Are you cold? If you're cold we could just… crawl under a blanket." He sat up and swiped all of the books and papers off the bed. Normally Kurt would have objected to this action but he didn't care. Butterflies were partying in his veins and he was way too exhausted to do anything that required him to more than blink when his eyes got too dry. Blaine grabbed a blanket from the chair in the corner and threw it over Kurt before he snuggled close to him wrapping his arms around his naked body.

"Is this okay? I just… I just really wanna lie here next to you for a bit. I like being naked with you. It feels so good. Comforting." Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him and tightening his grip around his body. Kurt let his head naturally fill the hollow space between Blaine's chin and chest, his own arm wrapped around Blaine's torso.

"Tell me… why haven't we done this before?" Kurt had to clear his throat before he could even say anything, but when he did his voice sounded weak and drained. Just like he felt."I don't know. But I definitely know that I wanna do it again." Blaine chuckled as he stroke Kurt's damp hair.

"It's nice lying here. You make me feel safe, Blaine. Thank you." Kurt kissed his bare chest before letting out a sigh."That's good. I wouldn't let a thing in the world hurt you. I love you, Kurt." Blaine kissed his boyfriend on the hair before he yawned and they fell asleep.


End file.
